1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hair styling aids and more specifically to a device for haircutting by vacuum suction and to a method of vacuum suction haircutting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Haircutting is of course a well known art. However, it is also well known that the style of the haircut varies with the haircutter. Thus, some cuts are too short, some are too long, some are too irregular from person to person and even on the same person.